To Love or Not to Love
by LeoBunny
Summary: This first of all is a HY+RP, DM+HS, Relena and Hilde make a bet on who will find love first,Relena and Hilde will learn a big lesson about love...R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I own Gundam Wing yet alone Hilde and Duo would I be writing this..no*coughs*I'd be making *cough*lemon*cough*magnas*coughs* 

A/N: Check out my other fic and poems, * ponders* You know I'd be really happy if someone put me on their favorites list. Or better yet REVIEWS I love reviews, reviews also pre sway me to write more even if they are flames. Later than. 

" Love.." 

" Hilde! What are you doing class starts in less than a half an hour you know!" Relena yelled, as she glared at Hilde whom sat motionless in a small rolling chair. 

" I know..I know!" Hilde stood from her seat and grabbed her jeans jacket off the back of the chair and shrugged it on. 

" Is something wrong?" Relena asked, as she looked at the daze Hilde. 

" I'm fine...it's just..you know last class in psychology, when the professor asked what we thought was love, if we even thought it was real. Than he said that we had to write a one page report on 'what love is in our eyes', well I was just thinking," Hilde whispered. 

" What is there to think of love is just seeing some guy and going gaga goo over him and than get with him and get married that is so simple Hilde. Some times you make some of the simplest things the hardest things." 

Hilde arched a brow and step before Relena and pressed her index finger against Relena's chest and than spoke sternly, " Well if love is like that, and it's that easy then I'm sure you won't mind going through a little bet now would you?" 

Relena copied Hilde's facial expression and than asked, " Oh and what kind of bet would that be exactly?" 

" I bet that you can fall in love with someone and have them to fall in love with you in time three weeks and make a good report on what love is. Seeing you know the whole thing mapped out and than we'll see if it's the same as you say," Hilde stated. 

Relena crossed her arms over her chest, " I can do that, but can you? Here's the deal we both have to find some guy fall in love with him and have him fall in love with you and have your report written about it. Here is the catch if I win you have to give me half of your paycheck for the next five weeks." 

Hilde scuffed, " well than if I was to win than you have to cut off half your hair and give me your paycheck for two weeks," she spat, and Relena extended her hand and they both shook. 

" Deal!" the unversed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hilde sighed inwardly as she collapsed backwards into the folds of the small cream peach couch, letting the smooth surface indulged her small figure. Relena had dropped her off no more than an hour ago and she said her simple 'good bye' and said that she'd be by to pick her up in the morning seeing Relena took the car that night. The bet was still on and she had exactly twenty days now to fall in love with someone and have them fall in love with her. 

" Heh..fall in love with someone," Hilde half laughed as she ruffled a hand through her hair gingerly, " and have someone fall in love with me. I'm sure to lose this bet..I don't even know how to fall in love." 

She glanced around the empty living room, _'Boy is it silent in here' _she thought. She looked down at her feet as she shuffled them about on the floor even to make the littlest of noise. 

" What are you doing home so earlier?" Heero closed the door behind him as he slipped out of his snickers and placed his jacket on the coat rack his keys half out of the jacket pocket. 

" I just am," she shrugged her shoulder, " what's it to you any ways?" she asked. 

" Is something wrong?" he asked. 

" No," she replied softly, she looked over to his direction, " why do you ask that?" 

" Your usually out with that girl you talk about.." he trailed off as he tried to put the name back into his mind. 

" Relena," she interjected. 

" So what happened?" he asked, as he walked over and sat before her with a blank expression. 

" Nothing really, I just thought I come home and get some sleep I have to get to work tomorrow really early after all," she said, and placed a hand over her mouth and pretended to yawn. She stood up from her seat and stretched and than turned to the directions of the stair case, " G'night than bro.." she said and started to walk but Heero caught her arm in his hand. 

" Lair," he terse said. " You NEVER go to bed early no matter what, so tell me," he said. 

Hilde bit her bottom lip and than winces slightly as she tried to figure out away to get from her brother's grasp and to the safety of her room. 

" Heero, let go of her..who knows she is probably trying to change," Noin said as she walked down from the tall slender staircase. 

" Hn," Heero glared at Hilde; a I-know-your-hiding-something-we-WILL-talk-later look, and than let go of her hand. " G'night." 

Hilde smiled and quickly rushed to the staircase praising Noin in her mind for coming down stairs when she did or else Heero would have had her head for making another bet. " Good night Hilde," Noin said, as she rushed by and she replied with a simply 'G'night'. 

" I know your only being concerned Heero but she is are little sister so please don't scare her, she needs to deal with things on her own. She is young and so are YOU," Noin stated. 

" I know," he replied. 

" Than let her make her mistakes," Noin said, " and than she'll learn from them on her own whether they are good or bad," she added. 

" Fine," Heero sighed inwardly. 


	3. Chapter 3

" I've never had the chance to experience peace, only the clashing of metal swords in battle," Heero begun, his eyes glued to the smooth textured paper within his grasp. " The thieves in the night who'd threaten my somewhat health life, the crying that echoed through the walls from my sisters." 

" Wait right there Heero," Ms. Coleman said and turned to the class, " as I was reading over the poems I told you I found a few that were quite the same. I also found a few that were related and some that could finish off another poem, well I believe I'll allow you all the understanding. Relena please come down here and get your paper and read the first stands of your poem," Ms. Coleman told. 

" Yes ma'am," Relena spoke, and pushed back and stood up from her chair and made her way down the isle to Ms. Coleman's desk and picked up her paper. She inhaled and than begun to read as she was instructed, " Peace is what I have wished for all my life; even a taste of it, to feel the wind blow by without one cry, to her the sea galloped like a horse. To see all the swords of the war placed down, to see my brother once again, my brother called peace," she whispered. 

" Heero now read on," Ms. Coleman commanded. 

" Peace, that sense of knowing that your safe and no one can ever hurt or harm any you love again, for the wind to brush pass you in a friendly gesture. To not have to stand silent for an eternity of hurt, to see the seas and oceans cheer for the beauty we have uptain. Peace," he finished. 

Relena mouth opened slightly as she looked at Heero, all the time that he sat in that class room he never made one sound unless told to do so. Than bam, here he was reading a poem the longest time she ever heard him speak and boy did she want to hear him speak again. She wanted to hear his sweet monotone voice that one that sounded like music to her ears, her cheeks flared pink as she thought about it. 

" Thank you you two, well can you all see what I am talking about?" Ms. Coleman asked as she signaled for them to sit down. 

Relena watched Heero place his paper back on the desk and than slowly walked his Prussian blue orbs faced forward looking to his desk. She cleared her throat and hastily made her way to her desk, hoping no one had seen her staring at him not like the was she had stared at him at least. 

" Yes ma'am," she heard a few students around her say, and than from that everything just seemed like muffled voices and than from that they were just gone. 

'_Heero...' _she thought to herself, as she quickly begun to scribbled down a few things in her small notebook. 

--- 

Hilde stood at the large double door way her head taking a peek inside of the hotel room everything was so peaceful, and it was all thanks to the soft music that floated through the air. She had heard the other day from her boss that a musician was coming to town and he wished to play his piano. and not be brother. But as she had sat at her desk for about half the morning listening to the sound of the music that sweep through the halls she couldn't help but come and get a quick look at the musician and a better listen. 

" Who's there?" she heard a soft and hushed voice called, which sounded like the music itself that was being played out by musicians talented hands. 

Hilde bit down on her bottom lip not knowing what to do, she was after all informed just YESTERDAY not to disturb the man and her she was with her big nose peeking in on the guy as he practiced. She mentally wanted to kick herself for her peeking-tom ways, " who's there se heard him call again," she stood confused and worried about what to do. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter...*sniffles* I only got two reviews I feel so..so..so..so hurt and not liked, Well I am really happy about the two reviews I got anyways ^______^ *huggles her two reviwers* At least I got you two. Oh yeah I know it kinda werid relative thing but I only did it because sometimes people think that Heero and Hilde go together *gags at that* And Rel and Duo X.X *dies* so I did it becuase of that and some other things. ^_^ Remember review!!! Oh and if you want a laugh or so go to, my funny site. Http://www.geocities.com/chibi_hilde_with_a_duo_teddy/ Yeah yeah and remember to check out my other fics and peoms. 


	4. Chapter 4

" Well are you going to answer me over stand there for the rest of the day? I know your there," the man spoke again. 

Hilde inhaled a deep breath than bit down on her bottom lip yet again, as she moved from behind the door and enter the large room slowly. " H-How did you know I was there?" she asked. 

She watched as the man shrugged his shoulder and turned around, " I have the sixth sense you could say." 

_' She is beautiful'_ he thought, she stood with her hands clasped before her and suited in her blue and black uniform her eyes shifted away from him. 

" Is that your way of a sense of humor?" she asked, her eyes never looking at him. 

" No, my sense of humor is censored for the time being...so how old are you?" he asked politely. 

" Why would you want to know that sir?" she asked. 

" Because judging by the way your feet hardly make a sound against this carpet floor you can't be more than a child," he stated. 

" sixteen, I'm not a child..and why would you pay attention to the noise and not the appearance?" she asked curiously. 

_' Because I'm suppose to be blind for the time being, but oh how I wish I could act as myself and speak to you with out this mask and crap. Cause you sure are cute and plus your my age..'_ he thought, but quickly scolded himself for such thoughts. " I'm blind so I can only pay attention to sound or feeling those two things get me around." 

" I didn't know..I'm sorry," she breathed. 

" No..you don't need to be sorry over such a thing after all you didn't cause this blackness in my eyes," he said. 

Hilde couldn't help but look over the man before her, his hair was white as cloud and his skin pale and wrinkles and creases every here and there. She frowned in disapproval of the old man, he wasn't what she'd expected no he was so different from what she expected. " Can you play another song?" she asked. 

" Sure, would you like to come over and sit with me?" he asked. 

Hilde nodded, but quickly caught her mistake and chirped, " Yes!" than stalked over and sat down beside him. 

" This is a classic let's see if you know it," he smiled, his fingers glided over the rough texture of the clavier and the whole room seemed to soar to life at that moment. 

Hilde laughed as she recognized the tune and begun to sing along with it, " under the sea under the sea life is much better down where it is wetter take it from me." 

The man halted his playing and Hilde turned to look at him, " So you can sing..and also guess great music when you hear it," he laughed. 

" Well if the little mermaid is a classic than I think I could guess them all very well," she smiled. 

" Yes and sing," he added. 

Hilde blushed, " no..I can't sing all that good I'm just about as good as swine," Hilde told. 

" Not true..I happen to think you are a great singer," he smiled, " how bout I play another and you sing with it okay?" 

Hilde nodded and waited till he picked up his pace on the clavier her eyes lighten as she recognized the tune _' twinkle twinkle little stars' _and begun to sing along. 

Seconds turned into minutes and than minutes to hours and Hilde and the old man still sat at the piano goofing around, singing, playing, talking. Hilde couldn't help but feel so good around the old man, it was like he was a kids trapped in an old man's body, one that wanted to escape so badly. 

" Oh my it's dark outside, I need to go and punch out and get home," Hilde said, as she jumped off the stool that she was seated on and nearly tripped over herself. " My brother is going to kill me," she uttered as she looked at her watched that read: eight fifteen. " Will you be here tomorrow?" 

" Yes, will you?" he asked. 

" Yeah, of course right now I need to get back home before me brother goes crazy," Hilde half laughed, as she rushed out of the large room. 

" Boy is this mission going to be harder than I thought now," The old man whispered, as he scratch the back of his head. 

----- 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

V_______________V When I wrote these last two chapters I was in a rush sorry, so forgive me for the rushing, it's just I have another fic on my main sit to work on so I want to quickly finish this one. ^_________________^ Now I have 8 reviews thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Relena sat in her seat her mind half dazed and have focused as she looked at Heero whom stood in the front and center of the class room. She couldn't help but admire his charming face his beautiful and almost wicked looking Prussian blue eyes that looked expressionless. Than the dark green T-shirt he wore that show a small outline of his muscular frame, which just sent her into overwhelming bliss. 

" Relena?" Mr. Blackman interrupted her blissful thoughts. 

" Yes ma-sir?" she stuttered. 

" Ahem..I have been calling your name for what the last two minutes can you explain what's got you so distracted?" Mr. Blackman asked. 

" N-nothing sir," she tersely said, and quickly picked up her textbook on the desk and looked down at the small embedded words. 

Mr. Blackman sighed inwardly and than focused his attention back to Heero, " You know you've been absent a lot this semester especially in my class. I want and need you to make up the grades seeing your trying to get your life back on track, I'm going to make this easy for you. I'll pair you up with let see," he opened his grade book and than smiled in approval as his finger lingered to the name 'Relena Peacecraft.' " I'll allow you and Relena to work on a project together it'll boost up your grade greatly, and help hers become a perfect 'A' if completed. I will give you two, two weeks on this project," he handed Heero the sheet of paper. " It's up to you whether you want to do this, take it to your seat and look it over if you decide yes than get Relena to come up here so I can explain it to her." 

Heero nodded and took the sheet of paper and went back to his seat, he carefully glanced over the small sheet of paper and nearly crumbled it and thrown it away that instant. But because he knew better than to throw up his chance of getting a good grade, he sighed and walked over to Relena's desk. 

" Mr. Blackman commanded me to come over here and tell you to come down to his desk," Heero tersely said. 

Relena felt her stomach do a flip and smiled and stood, " Okay.." she breath. 

Heero turned and walked down to the desk Relena followed shortly behind him till the stood at Mr. Blackman desk. " Good to see you two down here, listen everyone has to do this next semester. However you do this now you up your grades, than next year you won't even have to worry about doing this project again, well at least not together if you don't like. So what do you say Relena willing to work with Heero so he can work his grade back up?" 

Relena nodded quickly, coughed and than spoke again, " Hmm yeah sure, of course," she smiled dreamily. 

" Good well, now you two are ever old and able to understand what will be happening here. All you to must do is nurture this baby doll for two weeks, you two have to follow out what the papers says exactly or else you'll fail understand?" Mr. Blackman asked. 

" Yes sir," Relena spoke, Heero simply nodded. 

" Now go back to your seat..well you know what how about you to decide which location to sit at I'll allow you to, to sit together to talk about the project," Mr. Black informed. 

" I think we should sit around where I sit, that way I can talk to my friends and you can talk to them too," Relena smiled. 

" I don't want to speak to your friends," Heero scuff, " nor you I just want to get this project over with and get my grades up and not see your preppy face again, save class," Heero spat. 

Relena bit her bottom lip, as her inside felt like it turn to mush, " Fine I'll gather my stuff and sit next to your desk," she frowned. 

" Fine," he scuffed and walked over to his seat and sat awaiting Relena. 

_' He is such a jerk..argh..what an pain in the butt, '_ she thought as she picked up her textbooks and pencil and what little items she had left on the desk and walked over and sat in the desk next to Heero. 

" An here begins a not so great two weeks," Relena mumbled. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I just got done reading _'Fresh Start' by Ashley2323 it coming out so great * cheers for ashley* Write more write more heh heh, well thank you all that reviewed my story I'm really in overwhelming joy at the moment. ^__________________________________^ My face got longer see! Well thanks again *huggles her reviewers* Your the best! I'm going to try and get this story finish before next week, because I have another ficcy to work on and plus another that is bursting to be let loose. Oh yeah! Before I have to start on the next chappie I want to say thank you to the two people that add me under there favorite author's list. *Huggles and gives them a rose* You make me feel so special. ^_^ Hope you keep on enjoying meh fics. * Frowns, and sniffles* If your reading my fanfic and not leaving Reviews I'm feeling very sad, because your reviews can help me no what I need to do to improve or if it's okay. I love Flames as much as I love good reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

" So do you have any family?" Hilde asked the old man, as she sprawled out on the red carpeted floor. 

" Err yes," the old man paused as he tried to conjure up a story to tell Hilde, but when he couldn't he just thought back on his life and than spoke. " Well I have a grand son, he grew up in terrible life style he separated from us got himself into a lot of trouble and started to fend for himself. When he heard that the family was dying out he tried to make it in some solider army unit," he said. 

" Sound like your grand son had a hard life, I remember how it was like when.." she paused as she places her elbows on the floor and propped her head in her hands and looked up at him. " My mom died it was hard for me..for..my sister, and my brother especially," she stopped, than spoke again, " it wasn't expected..my brother loved her so much." Her blue orbs gazed off as tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes. " I was five when she died...and I was the one that was suppose to die, see I was born with a disease bone marrow it's called. My mother..she gave donation I'd say..and I live however she had died, Heero he seem so distant and for a while he HATED me. Than as I got older he started to get over protective of me and start to like me again..but you know he I know he still hurts. I DO too, I so in a way I kind of know how your grandson feels," Hilde trailed off. 

The old man lips cringed into a frown as he looked down at the small figure that laid down on the carpeted floor before him, " No!, I think you know EXACTLY what he has been through.." he whispered. 

Hilde looked up and smiled at the man, " Heh, you think so?" 

The old man smiled, " bet you five bucks and an I.O.U on that." 

Hilde smiled back, " your on gram's." 

" OK, well how about I start up the piano and you start up that voice of yours," he laughed. 

" No, how about you help me play that piano of yours and sing as well?" she asked. 

" Okay that I will do," he said and waved her to get up and come over to him, and she did. 

" So how do I start?" she asked, the old man stood and allowed her to sit on the low stool before the piano, " hey gram's you don't have to stand behind me you know." 

" I have to be behind you in order to help you with the keys," he said. 

" Well sit down than, I won't mind gram's," Hilde spoke. 

_' It's not that you won't mind...it's just that ...my little friend downstair..might out to stand up to have a peek..which won't be good in my case,' _he thought. He sighed and slouched down on the stool behind her praying that he wouldn't have an unwanted visitor, he clasped his hands over hers and slowly begun to guided her hands across the keyboard. 

_' Heh..I never knew an old men had such firm stomachs and such upstanding attitude..'ô_ she smiled at him, as she tried to keep her focused on the keyboard. 

" Your doing great.." he whispered, his breath nipping at her neck. 

" Thanks.." she whispered, and they continued there practice. 

-- 

Relena frowned as she plopped down in the desk next to Heero, it had been two days now since they were assigned and so far they had spoken not one word to each other save saying ' you take it for today..' She didn't know why he disliked her but he did, and she hated that she hated being disliked SO much. 

" Why?" she whispered. 

Heero turned and looked at her with and arched brow, silent asking her what she was speaking about and than she replied, " I want to know why you dislike me so and you don't even know me." 

" What is there to know about, girls like you are all the same," he tiff. 

Relena's nose cringed, " Girls like me? You don't even take the time to get to know girls like me so don't make excuse because you want to be a cold heartless person!" 

" Fine than tell me...tell me something, why do you try and be like them? Why can't you be your self?" he said, and turned back around in his seat. 

" I don't--I I.." Relena stop short of what she was going to say as she put what he said in perspective and churned the thought with in her head for a while. After moments of silence she tilted her head slightly and looked at Heero calm facial expression which seemed to be focused on the work at hand, and than she looked to her 'friends' the were goofing around as usually. He was silent they were loud..she was loud at times as well, she was exactly like how he had just said..she was like them she wasn't herself. 

She closed her eyes as she let memories of things she had once done with her friends indulge her, and than things she and Hilde had done together, she sighed, turned side ways and frown. She was someone else around them and around Hilde she was herself...it was like he knew more about her then she herself knew. 

" I'm sorry..." she whispered, yet Heero heard and turned to look down at her, " I'm so sorry," she repeated, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. 

" If you cry you'll make our son upset," he said in a monotone voice, but Relena took it as the joke that he meant it to be. 

Relena laughed and brushed away what little tears formed with her hands and smiled, " Can you give me a chance to prove..I'm not like them?" 

Heero nodded, Relena slowly inched her hand and clasp his and than watched as he smiled slightly ( REALLY REALLY REALLY small smile.) at her and than looked at the teacher and she the same. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

A/N : I had writers block, I still do but I'm trying my best to write..PLEASE REVIEW..it helps 


	7. Chapter 7

Relena had the small doll close to her chest as she waited for Heero underneath the woken pregnant street lights, her blue orbs glowing with hope that the events within these next two weeks would be more than happy and wonderful. She clutched at the bundle within her arms as though it were alive and real, the slurring noises from the doll didn't help aid her imagination. She looked down at herself once more, and smiled in approval at her light pink sun dress that stop at ankle length and her low-pink slippers. She tugged at a wrinkle in till it ceased it's bad manners and slipped away for the time being and she continued her wait for Heero. She clutched the doll tighter to her chest as she had remembered what had happened when she had saw Hilde earlier that afternoon, well after school. Hilde had totally blown her stack at Relena, when they were watching _'Maury'_ Relena had made a comment about a girl that clanged to an old man was only out for money. Hilde had blown up said a few words, gathered her school books and marched out of her apartment living Relena bewildered to what she had done. 

" Hn," she heard the monotone voice express, drawing her out of her thoughts and memories of the earlier event within her small apartment which seemed to cause her BEST friend discomfort. 

" Heero, how long have you been there?" she asked curiously, her blue orbs fixated of the shadowed figure before her. 

" About two or three minutes," he paused, " you looked like you were in deep concentration a moment ago so I decide to wait a bit for you to come out of it." 

" I was just thinking about something that occurred earlier today at my house after school...I sort of hurt one of, well my BEST friends feeling and I don't even know how I did, so I don't know what to say sorry for," she told. 

" I'm not the one for advice, but I suppose I could say something," he extend his arms and she carefully handed over the plastic doll to Heero and her gladly expected it. " What ever was the last thing you said before she got angry is probably what got her mad." 

Relena but her inner bottom lip, frowned, shook her head, " I don't believe so because the last thing I said to her was ' young girls who date and marry older guys are just whores looking for some money to get' and we kid like that all the time," Relena said. 

" Maybe her opinion on that has changed," he begun, " or maybe she or someone she knows is going through a situation like that." 

Relena wanted so badly to just burst out into laughter at Heero's suggestion, instead she only nod but she inside knew Hilde would never fall for some old geezer and no on that knew Hilde would either. " So how much money do we have and what kind of lifestyle?" she asked. 

" We have a hundred and forty in the bank....your a house wife and I make ten dollars and hour_..._we have a middle class life style I presume," he told. 

" That sounds good, save the part about me being a house wife," she interjected. 

" I think it's good, I believe the guy should be the strength and take care of the family," Heero expressed. 

" Maybe, but why does the woman have to be the house wife than...I believe the woman is stronger than a man in ways seeing she has to cook and clean most of the time, and she carries a child and GIVE birth might I add," she interjected. 

" I can tell you love arguments," he said, "I didn't mean it in an that way either." 

" Sorry.." Relena replied, she smiled weakly and clasped her hands before her, " well we have two weeks to work together." 

" Nope not anymore, we have only six days. .Mr. Blackman was called into a meeting and he has to be there in six days so we only have five days to prove that we should get a solid grade," he told. 

Relena heart sunk at the news, boy how fate and teachers hated her she pseudo smile, " Good..I'm mean okay.." she trailed off. 

" Want to stop for a bite while we , sort out the bills and other things?" he asked, and she nodded. 

She felt as one of his arms grazed the side of her waist and her cheeks flared bright pink, " Hee.." she let the words trail from her mouth and enjoyed the feel, the feeling of security..the feeling of Family..though it wasn't one. 

She blissfully smiled as she placed a hand at his side drawing herself closer to him, and in that moment it had felt as though they were destined it felt like this moment was suppose to happen, planed to happen. It felt like love...inspoken love..a love you would hear so rarely about, '_ Wait! Love..L-O-V-E..as in, *in* love with Heero. No! Wait this is good it means...I won! but is it really good?" _she asked herself. 

Thoughts, images, songs, all that and more were firing with in her head, till the sounds of music filled her ears and she looked up to see Heero had also noticed the music. Heero stop and she did the same, the music that seemed to be flowing from the hotel that stood in front of us seemed to call at us some how the voice of a woman and the piano that flowed as well, than the man's voice came into hearing. 

" Want to go and see?" Relena asked, and Heero nodded. 

The quietly walked into the hotel their ears following the sweet music that indulged the hotel walls, the both gawked at the scene before them in their on little way Heero not showing it much. 

" Hilde!" Relena and Heero yelled in universe. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

v.v I feel really depressed...no one..well only one person Reviewed. *huggles her one reviewer* You made me feel good..to know that people who read like your self has the desence to Review. Shame on you others. I have major writers block so I'm trying to finish this...I'll hurry. And I hope to see more than one person review this chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hilde stomped into the large hotel lobby area and shrugged her nap sack off with a thump, and than stalked over to the Old man. She was pissed. She couldn't help but be, after the comment that Relena made earlier... all she wanted to do was plop down in a chair and tell the old man, she arched a brow as she noticed she had never even known his name..all this time and she never asked. 

" What's wrong?" she heard his concerned tone of voice ask, as she stood hands clasps behind her back and her beautiful midnight blue eyes in a daze. 

" Nothing...I'm fine, so can we start," she paused, " I came up..well wrote a song, started to write a song all on my own that I want you to hear," she smiled. 

The old man smiled at her and took her hand, noticing as her cheeks flared bright pink and couldn't help but smile on the inside, " Well hurry now child..I want to hear." 

She smiled and quickly seated herself before him, " Okay, but don't laugh cause if you do I'll pounded you old or not old, Understood?" she asked, and he nodded. " Good," she tersely said. 

" I've learned the hard way to listen to women I don't think I'll go back on my teaching now," he kid. 

Hilde smiled, coughed, straighten her back and took in a breath of air before finally; almost whisper singly, sang, " You looked inside of me," she paused. " And brought out the person I used to be...took away the masks that confined me...," she clasped her hands and begun again, " you help me find me!" 

She sat not singing one words for what seemed to be an eternity and the Old man loved it, he loved the moment...not talking, no piano playing, just 'them' Hilde leaned against his chest and him with his arms on both sides of her. It was a 'them' time, a peaceful 'them' time. 

" Hilde!" Heero and Relena's voice echoed in the room, and Hilde sprung to her feet immediately. 

Her bottom lip quivering, her eyes teary and her whole body shaking with fright...the old man stood to his feet to hug her and tell her there was nothing to be afraid of, but she won't let him she step back as he stood and step back even more he took a step towards her. 

" What's wrong?" he asked. 

" H-Heero.." she breathed. 

The old man's stomach churned as he looked to the boy that stood in the door way next to a honey brown blond, and prayed that it wasn't her boyfriend...he turned his eyes back to Hilde and watched her squirm to try and say something. 

" Get your things, we are going home!" Heero lashed at her. 

Hilde looked as though she was on tears, as she bit down, hard, on her bottom lip begging for something to happen anything to happen and would make Heero have to leave and...Relena. But her stupid body wouldn't move even though it knew nothing would interrupted Heero...not a phone call not a bell boy, not no one. 

She shook her head, _' Damn body!'_ she cursed at her actions, " I won't! I don't have to!" she shot back, _' Why won't I just shut my big mouth and go..Heero is sure to pissed at that!'_ she thought. 

" You do, and you will now!" he tersely shouted, " so get your stuff and get here so we can leave!" 

Hilde whimpered softly but did as Heero said, and grabbed her stuff off the piano case and quickly wrote down her phone number on a small sheet of paper and while she composed her self to leave she hugged him and placed it in his pocket before Heero could notice. " Hilde, my name is Hilde...and I won't forget about you..? Call me cause I must find out your name," she whispered. 

" Maxwell, I call I promise," he whispered back. 

Hilde smiled and than quickly ran up to a very pissed off Heero, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the hotel with Relena following behind with sympathy towards her friend. That's when it hit her, _' That's why she got so mad...'_ she thought. " Heero maybe you should let her go..you know go back," Relena said. 

" I refuse," he snarled. 

From that there was no talk the rest of the way to Heero's and Hilde's house, Hilde was quiet something Relena never saw and Heero was quiet as well NO ONE dared to talk. When they final reached the door steps of the house, Hilde made a dash for the stairs and quickly ran inside leaving Heero and Relena to themselves. 

" Don't you see what a horrible mistake you made..." Relena asked. 

" I have not made any mistakes," he scuffed. 

" She loves him..." Relena whispered, Heero turned immediately towards Relena and gave her a cold heartless glare. 

" I won't allow her to love someone as him..." he spat. 

" It doesn't matter what you want...you can't make people not love a person!" Relena told. 

" I can and I will," he replied. 

" Than why can't you make me not love you!" she cried, she stood moments just looking up at him waiting for some kind of sign that would tell her that he was as heartless as what he just made himself out to be with Hilde. " See you can't..can you?" she asked, and when she got no reply she sallow her embarrassment and embraced the pain to her heart and turned and walked away. 

" Woman troubles little brother?" Noin asked, she stood leaned against the porch one leg crossing the other with concern in her almost purple eyes. 

" I have no problems..." he stated, " Hilde is the one that does..so maybe you should speak with her." 

" I was upstairs at her rooms moments ago...and she told me to leave her be, so I did. I supposed it was you who did that to her Heero," she said. 

" I did nothing but save her," he whispered. 

" From what? From love?" Noin asked. 

" No, from herself..for her own destruction," he replied. 

" She might look like mother...but she isn't Heero, mothers gone, Hilde is here she is OUR sister," Noin paused. " She is going to fall in love...she going to get heart breaks, heartaches, all the good stuff and bad stuff that come with a relationship...so you need to allow her to feel that, like you should allow yourself." 

Heero glared at Noin, " You don't know what your talking...your just someone that got your heart torn out by some man name Zechs...who left you with no reason as to why!" Heero shot. 

Noin went stiff, and clenched her teeth preventing herself from giving Heero a good clobber in the face, " But see I loved...and its better to have loved and lost than not to love at all." 

" That is your opinion, our family is cursed everyone that loved someone in this family either died, or were left, or the person died that the LOVED," he stopped, " I won't allow that to happen to Hilde, I won't allow her to end up like mom..and I won't allow myself to hurt Relena or allow her to hurt me." 

" You two..could break the curse and set the family free..." Noin, whispered. 

" That would never happen...and you should have known that when you got your head in the cloud with Zechs..." he said and than took into the house. 

Noin sunk to the cold floor of the porch, she had tried so HARD to keep it in and all Heero ever done was try and push it out, " Zechs..." she cried softly, " Why'd you go...why'd you leave me?" she asked. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Writers block!!!!! 

That's why this chapter is like this, and I know I shouldn't have made them fall in love so quick but I have writers block! Again I repeat writers block! It might, well there are defiantly a lot of misspells and I'm sorry for that..forgive me okay. ^______________^ I loved all the reviews I got! * Gives her reviewers a box of candy and hugs* Please more reviews like last chapter and even more...maybe I'll get kicked out of my writers block than. 


	9. Chapter 9

Why didn't the see? Why didn't they understand that what he was doing was for the best interstate? Why did n't the see he was only trying to protect them? 

Heero sat with his back arched against the wooden bed head, his Prussian cobalt eyes stare at the pale peach paint that stained his bedroom wall across from him. His legs laid outwards before him, his arms folded over his chest...she was such a fool...Hilde was such a fool...his mother was as well. 

- Flash Back - 

" Mommy, Mommy...please don't," chibi Heero, cried as he nestled his face into the soft fabrics of his mother's dress pleading with her not to carry out her actions..the one's he knew she'd take. 

" Go away sweety...go-wait-for me out in the kitchen than I'll come and make you some lunch," His mother lied, as she held a shard of glass within her hand blood awakening at the every deeper position it took. 

" No, come with me mommy," he begged his chubby chibi hands tugging at her dress, " don't leave me mommy! Don't leave me!" he cried, his screams muffled in her cloths. 

Soon the small bundle that laid across the room from the two burst into tears, as though trying to agree with her older brothers pleas and begs. Her small legs kicked and her arms thrashed about her as she continue her nonstop crying, Heero glanced to his baby sister than back to his tear stained mother. 

" Mommy..." he whispered softly that it was almost in audible, "...hilwe needs you...she does!" Chibi Heero stated, as he tugged at her dress again hoping this time she stop. But she didn't. 

" Go and hush her Heero..I'll be right here..go on," she told, chibi Heero looked from his mother to his crying sister and than backed to his mother and finally giving into his sisters cry wobbled over to her bedside. Chibi Heero reached for the bundle, huddled her in his arm, and rocked her slowly. " Shh...Hilwe...mommy is coming...mommy is coming..." he cooed. 

With a thump chibi Heero turned to look at his mother's body, and the small pool of blood that rushed from her opened wound, he quickly wobbled over to her body nearly forgetting Hilde was in his arms, and threw himself on her and begun to weep. " Mommy...wake up..Mommy...Mommy..don't leave me..Mommy!" he yelled as he thrashed his head side to side. He had placed Hilde on the floor sometime between weeping for his mother...and curling up beside her warm body. 

Heero clanged to her bloody shirt, and kept clung to her as the pool of blood begun to trail towards him soaking his shirt and pants a bit but he didn't care. " Come back..." he whispered, he felt as two small hands clutched at his pants and begun to slowly inched it way up with a small tug. 

" He...oh..gah.."he heard the slurry babbling of Hilde, but never dared to look at her never dared to open his eyes and face her...instead he just laid clung to his mother's body. 

- End of Flash Back- 

" If you knew..." he whispered, " if you knew how mother really died you'd understand...you'd know all the reason I'm like this," he Whispered. His eyes slowly came to a close, as he let wondrous and fulfilling images flood his mind and pulling away the stress and heartache from his mind. 

~ 

Each splash of water that hit his young skin felt like needles piercing it, he was furiated...he was pissed! No mad, his mission and finally test was soon coming to an end, which meant NO seeing Hilde again. He ran a hand through his loose long chestnut brown hair messaging it thoroughly as the warm water devoured it. 

Her mint cookie dough scent still flood and stuck to his skin, and no matter how hard he scrubbed it wouldn't go away...the many images of her wouldn't go away. _'Oh how I wished I could if only one experience it, to straddle her from behind and ram my cock into her -Stop That!'_ He told himself. 

Her blue berry aroma hair, that tickle his nose as she leaned backwards against him or broke out into laughter and some times when she'd playfully elbow him in the stomach. _' Her beautiful and innocent face, cringed in pain and lust as I spread her legs and sledded into her, running my fingers through that beautiful head of hair...taking away her virginity..if she still held i- Stop again!' _He cursed. 

He was dressed up as an old man, she was her sweet beautiful teen aged self ALL the time she'd seen him, so there was no way she even would image do things with him. He leaned over catching the cold turn handle in his hand and slowly turning it till all the running water cease. He pushed the shower curtain to one side, and reached for the towel that laid folded and wrapped neatly over the small rack. As he was about to towel him self, he felt his little buddy down stair spring into action as MORE thoughts surged through his head. _' She'd look so hot pressed against my bathroom wall as I fucked her from behind...and her screaming out my name...'_ he shook his head out of the thought, and quickly turned around and turned on the cold water. 

__

_' Your so close to get in Maxwell-so don't screw this up-not over_her_ ...you need to be strong and than you'd have girls throwing themselves at you from left to right. Just keep strong and we will make it Maxwell!' _he told himself. This time he succeed on grabbing the towel and than wrapping it around his waist securely and than headed out to find something to change into. 

" Duo," someone voiced as he step out of the shower. 

"...Sir.." Duo answered, as he came to attention, saluting the tall muscular broad shouldered man before him whom stood quiet tall for his age. 


	10. Chapter 10

"...Why?" was all her mouth let her choke out, she felt no she WAS in so much anger that at any moment her whole body would become fire. She stood some two to three inches before him, the man she grown to adore; wrinkled face, hands, and all...she loved him. _' What a way to figure something out....'_ she thought. 

She watched helplessly not knowing what she should do, all she knew was that he was packing his bags and was getting ready to leave HERE! She bit down on her bottom lip, hard, her hands clasped before her as she prayed that some how her lips and voice would find there way to make him STAY...maybe even her body as well. 

" I told I can't explain why...Miss. Hilde," he said tersely, and dug through a dresser trying to find his blue and black boxer; his lucky pair, and stuff them away into the suit case. 

" Don't I get a say in this?" she asked, her nails digging into the flesh of her other hand as she desperately prayed for a way to stop him anyway to stop him. 

" Your not my child..my wife..or any family member..so no you have no say in what I do Miss. Hilde," he answered, as he stuck his boxer in and closed the suit that laid sprawled out on his hotel bed. 

" Don't call me that!" she scolded, her eyes slowly began to water as she watched him pull at the closed suit case on his navy blue hotel spread bed. 

" Okay. Don't worry I won't be here anymore so I won't be calling you that after today..." he replied, as he picked up the suitcase and begun his way for the door. 

" I don't want you to leave..." she cried, warm salty tears made there way down her cool peachy skin beating against the cool tile floor beneath her. 

" That's not your decision..afterall you should know when people visit a hotel they have to leave some time in there life," he paused, as he reached before the threshold. " Just like when the say what goes up must come done," with that he picked up his foot and made his way over the hotel threshold. 

" I-I-I," she stuttered, her knees grew shaky like they were ramshackle ready to fall at any moment and never to recover again, " I love you!" she blurted, and quickly aided her mouth with her hand. She had said those three words within her mind and boy did she pray that he'd stay. 

He turned and looked at her and smiled, tip his hat; a large somber type hat made of straw and grass, than turned and continue his walk like he hadn't heard a word she had said. 

" I love you," Hilde breath, as she fall to her knees, " I love you..." she cried again, and fall back her spine having contact with the door. Her feet curved in as she hugged her legs to her chest and begun to weep with in the comforts of them as she softly whispered, " I love you.." 

--------------------------------------------------- 

Heero took in a deep breath of the midnight air, and knocked on the candy coated pearly pink door with the name _' Relena Peacecraft'_ embedded in a small frame. He held a dozen of rose; red, white, pink, purple, and in the middle a single black one, within his arms. 

He was wrong, DEAD wrong for ever being such a jerk to Relena, to Noin, and most of all Hilde...he had screwed up three peoples lives. So the best he thought he could do was try and make it back up to them one by one, starting with Relena of course. 

" Heero..." he heard her sweet calm voice spoke soft voice echo through the cool nights air, he was frozen for the first time in his life he had felt helpless with another human being other than his mother so long ago. 

Relena eyed the rose that he held within his hands with a blissful smile, he was probably going to say sorry..probably going to ask her out, he PROBABLY liked her! Her of all people and he liked her...maybe..he liked her she wasn't sure, but he might of liked her. His grip seemed to tighten around the roses tin wrapping that confined the prickle thorns of the roses. 

" I'm sorry, about what happened the other night ago," he paused; for what seemed to be five to ten minutes before resuming what he was saying, " I want to make it up to you..so do you think that maybe you could get changed fast enough for us to go out and talk?" he asked. 

Relena's smile widen, she clasped her hands before her, grin and than chirped out a terse, " Yes! OF course I can.." 

" Okay..." and just as she turned to close the door and go inside and change he held out the rose to her, she took them eagerly and gave him a peck on the cheek with a light shade of pink etched on her them she ran inside. 

~ 

Relena and Heero stood arm with in arm, as they watch the acrobats fly from one bar to the other and some even balancing another with their weight clanged on o them. " Wow, isn't it so cool how they can soar through the air for what seems like minutes on end and never fall..." Relena whispered, as she watched in awe at the performance. 

It was than, when the chilling feeling hit him hard in the chest as he looked down at the blue eyed princess that had her arm linked in his...her eyes were like his mother's..like Hilde's...like ever woman within his family that had experience pain and longed for even a drop of happiness. She hid it so well, just like they did just like Hilde and Noin did...she was-alone- she had and probably has been hoping for a bit of happiness for a long long time. " I feel the same.." he whispered, his breath became a puff of white smoke from the frost of the night. 

Relena arched a brow as she heard the faint voice, and the puff of air...she was confused beyond belief not knowing what he was talking about where the certain blurt of words came from. Till he kissed her fully, his frost bitten lips crushing hard against her soft chap stick lips that had the hint of strawberry glaze on them. She stood her hands at her side, her eyes wide in shock, for a moment...before her tiny hands moved to clasp the side of his face bringing him down more to her level and kissing him back with all the passion she could stir. 

" Forever? Or until I give myself away?" he heard her ask, as he pulled away and she buried her face into his garments hugging his body. 

" Forever..." He replied, his arms wrapped around her holding her body close to his like a teddy bear. 

------------------------------------ 

A/n: Hey! Yay! I'm starting to get over my writers block..yes and I know last chappie wasn't the best that because my writers block took over the next couple of chapters will be better!!!!! ^_______^ 

Lata. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Hey, sorry about not writing for some time its just that my computer got screwed so I had to wait til I got another one.  
  
To Love or not to Love  
  
" So, In conclusion love is what you make it out to be," Relena smiled and placed the two page report on her teachers desk, and than dreamily walked up the steps and than sat at her desk..  
  
" Hilde it's your turn," Mr. Blackman announced, she sat still for moment before she finally stood and walked down the stairs one by one; which seemed for hours. She held the report within her shaking hands, and with a blank impression nearly like her brother's she begun.  
  
" Love an emotion that could mean many things, For Instance family, friends, boyfriend, people, or a husband the list can go on. If you ever in your life time find this blissful feeling with some one no matter young or old, don't let it go. The tingle feeling you get when your near them, the heart wrenched moments, the jealous one, too. They are all good."  
  
" The feeling you get when you wake up each morning, with a smile on your face when you think about just seeing the person. The tummy twist when your so close to that person, or the low blow to the stomach when that person leaves. Or just..just.." she paused, than bit down, hard on her bottom lip in order to move on. " The yearning and pain that you go through knowing, that you could have had it all if you just those three words. But when it's gone it's gone, right."  
  
" That's love in a way no one wants to know or feel, and than theirs family love which everyone has the people who try and make things the best for you. The ones whom think their looking out for your best interstate, but wouldn't even know it if it bit them in the ass. The ones who always cheer you up when things go wrong, that's family for ya."  
  
" So Inclusion, I'd just like to say that when you find love in anyone or anything don't EVER let it leave no matter what." she held the report to her chest, her eyes closed as she stood for a moment grieving in her own stupidity before placing the report on the desk.  
  
Mr.Blackman looked up at Hilde in deep concentration, " That was a good report Hilde, I just hope in didn't cause you tears writing it. You know if you need to see the guidance counselor I'll let you go," he said with great concern.  
  
" I'm fine, its just a paper Mr.Blackman," she tersely choked out, she than turned and headed towards her desk.  
  
" Okay class, that should have been all the reports for today we will resume next class," he told, " so be ready."  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. The bell rung in its usually annoying tone to everyone, but Hilde, to her it seemed like it was laughing mocking her in her time of hurt. Everything seemed to be doing that to her lately, and wouldn't stop. The days seemed to go by slower, the hours and minutes as well, and people seemed to be shoving the fact that they were together and happy in her face.  
  
" Hilde, um the bell rang I was thinking-," " Why don't you just go find my brother and make out or something, and not pretend like you care!" Hilde cut her off in mid-sentence.  
  
She had tired, and tired to be good to be herself, but it was so HARD and she couldn't do it alone. Their were times she had to cry her self to sleep, times she wouldn't eat...it just wasn't fair, life just WASN'T fair!  
  
She watched as Relena looked baffled at her, and quickly clasped her hands to her mouth in shock before turning on heels and rushing away.  
  
" Why am I the one to always hurt?" she gingerly asked, she gathered her belonging and quickly exited out of the classroom. She was able to make it home on her own, she was more than qualified too.  
  
~  
  
" She yelled at me," Relena begun, " she never EVER yelled at me like she did today...sure she yelled at times but not like today."  
  
Heero sighed, and frowned, " I'm beginning to wonder if you were right, about her being in love with that man," he said. " Maybe I was doing something to her that I would never want her to do to me or anyone. I would never want anyone to tell me I couldn't see you.." he trailed off.  
  
Relena smiled, and turned and looked at him, " I the same Heero," she spoke softly, as she clasped his hand. " Maybe we were the fault, and maybe we should be the heros in the end," she said.  
  
" Maybe, but how?" he said with a questioning look, Relena gave him a flash smile of her teeth and than smirk before diving in for a short closed kissed.  
  
" We find the guy and bring him back," Relena paused, " or we could ask her for forgiveness and shower her with flowers and candies."  
A/n: Okay that it for this chapter hopefully this is the second to last third to last at most. Oh and I'll be putting out a preview to my next story coming out which will be in Duo's POV...so keep up the reviewing and tell me if I should do that.  
  
Lata. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
"....Hilde..." the air was pregnant with the scent of salt water, and the boat rocked to the lolo by of the crashing waves. The darkness of the sky around him hugged his body surging shivers of frost up his spine, and the night reminded him of her.  
  
" I'd say this mission isn't as good as her," a man stalked up behind him with a head of blond hair that flowed loosely and was about as tall or taller than Duo's.  
  
" Why do you think I am thinking about a girl?" Duo asked, annoyned at his un announce and unwanted company.  
  
" Let's just say I did the same, and it came to bite me in the ass..." he rested his elbows on the rails of the boat. "I left her because I thought that I could get over her...and my mission were important, because that what I've always wanted! Well wrong I was, I just yerned for her more every day, and I still...I just can't go back. Because I'm afraid if I do, I see her happy and with another man and afew kids. I'm afraid she'd have moved on, and it was my fault for leaving her like that.Than if I go back I can't come back here," he frowned.  
  
" That's not even my problem.."he spat, " I was posing as an old man....and I got attached to a woman..girl..simply cause she was beautiful, that's all there's no more to it. My mission is what I want, and if I need some chick I could buy one for a night, or just ask one out for a night," Duo lied.  
  
" Than what, when you start to underss and you see that girl you took you'd see her, she'll haunt you..I'm telling you. Your better off if you go back now, the pain might be enough to set a person off end," the guy whispered.  
  
" Than why haven't you gone back?" Duo asked, " if you love her she should love you too, so you should give your heart a chance and see for your self."  
  
The blond averted his blue orbs to Duo, " Your kinda smart you know..."  
  
Duo shook his head and placed his hands behind his back, " No I'm not, I just learned that from her...I don't even see why she could become such a obstalical for me."  
  
" Because love does that to a man," he smiled, " you gave me some good advice I think I'll do that...for her, for Noin."  
  
Duo blinked, and arched a brow at the name, ' noin? Noin? I've heard that name before...' he thought, and than it sprung to him. " Zechs?"  
  
" How you know my name?" He asked.  
" Let's just say, we have to gals we have to get to and fast, in for a wet ride?" Duo asked.  
  
" For a gal yeah," he smirked.  
A/N:  
  
The next chappie is the last. V.v And if you review let me know if I should wright in a preview of the next story. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
" I had a friend, whom became much more, I had a friend who always waited at my front door.." Hilde begun to scribble down the words.  
  
Than the soft tap against her door caused her to brake concentration, " Hilde, its me Noin," she heard her sister sweet voice echo through her ears.  
  
Since the night the old man left, she had really been able to speak to anyone but Noin; she understood everything and much more of what Hilde was going through.  
  
" I brought some cookies and milk, kinda thought it be good to have a cookie party," she smiled, and placed the glass of milk and cookies beside Hilde.  
  
" Thanks," she reached for one of the cookies and sunk her teeth into the tender flesh of it, " what'cha really in here for?"  
  
" You know me so good now a days," she paused, and reached for a cookie and Hilde slapped her hand away. " Ouch!"  
  
" My cookies," Hilde made a grabbed for the tray of chocolate chip delights, and than begun shoving one after the other into her mouth.  
  
" Heh. Get up and get some cloths on we are going into town, for a fun out day," Noin said gleefully.  
  
" Ah man do we have to?" Hilde whined.  
  
" Yes we do," Noin said sternly, " so go and change."  
  
~ 11:00 a.m ~  
  
Duo and Zechs took in a deep breath of the land air, " it's good to be back on land," Duo exhaled, and Zechs nodded in agreement.  
  
" Today we'll find them," Zechs smiled, " let's slip up."  
  
~  
  
" Hilde look at this it'll look so adorable on you," Noin suggested, as she pressed a mint green dress against Hilde that stop about two above her knees.  
  
" I don't want that, and Noin you know we don't have enough money around here to be throwing it away on something not needed," Hilde scolded.  
  
" I make the money and you Hilde, listen to me...I want you to have a good time," she paused," I want you to get things you want."  
  
" Is this suppose to make me forget, is this suppose to be some kinda of candy for me to chew on for a while and than when I'm through the pain comes back again?! I thought you understood me, I thought you knew I did..." " stop there!" Noin interrupted her, she grabbed Hilde's arm and took off running Hilde scurrying behind her.  
  
" What are you doing Noin?" Hilde asked, as she tried to pull her wrist out of Noin's hand.  
  
" I saw him," she yelled back and kept her pace, " I saw Zechs!"  
  
Hilde shook her head, " Stop it! Stop it now Noin! Stop hurting yourself...don't do this!" Hilde yelled.  
  
" No, no I saw him I KNOW it was him," she snapped, " Zechs! Zechs!" she shouted as she continued her shouting.  
  
" What if it is him, and he's moved on..." Hilde snapped, Noin stop abruptly at that, " what if he left because he wanted someone else?"  
  
Noin bit her bottom lip and glared down at her younger sister, and before she could stop herself, she slapped her HARD. " SHUT UP, don't you ever say THAT again. Just because you fell for an old man who might die at any minute, doesn't mean you tell me what happen with my guy!"  
  
Hilde stood nearly in tears her face tilted and a red mark quickly appearing on her cheek, she aided it with a hand. " H-h-how could you?" she question, and before she knew it she was turned on heel and begun to run.  
  
" Hilde! Hilde I didn't mean it..." Noin slapped her forehead, ' what have I done...' she wonder.  
  
" Noin," Noin whirled around, and almost fainted on the spot as she gazed into the pearly blue eyes that belong to no other than Zech.  
  
" Z-z-z-z Zechs!" she flung her arms around his shoulder and clung to him, she let all tears she kept inside her emerge as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her even tighter if possible.  
  
" I'm so sorry I left you Noin...I never meant to, and I wanted to come back but I was so scared..." he whispered, as he placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
" Scared? Scared of me?" she asked as she pulled away and out of his embrace, searching his eyes and face for any sign of anything.  
  
" No, afraid that you had fallen for someone else....that I'd come back and you'd have a family and you'd be happy with out me," he whispered.  
  
" I love you, I loved you than....I love you now and forever!" She honestly advised him, taking him into another heart warming embrace. People had already scattered around them watching the scene, which they had realize till they had finished a lick lock, and nearly turned the shade of pink.  
  
" I love you, too," he breathed, " but how about we go somewhere, where not the main event," he smiled.  
  
" Okay," she replied, " Ok.."  
  
~  
  
" Stupid bet!" she yelled, as she kicked the limestone and tar pebbles across the street her hands stuffed into her pocket. The breeze caressed her short dark blue hair, " I would never feel like this if it wasn't for that bet..." she half laughed.  
  
Her fingers gingerly caressed the steady bridges rims, " I have a heart...maybe if some one brakes it I'll die,"she recited. Her small figure begun to shudder as she became overcome by tears, " Why?"  
  
" I was about to ask the same...what would a girl like you be doing up here, crying?" she heard an all to familiar voice from behind her.  
  
" Old man!" she yelled as she whirled around, but only drew back as she saw a young boy with long chest-nut brown hair standing before her, NOT the old man. " Who are you?"  
  
" Someone, a stranger with a problem," he begun, " see I left this girl..that I like A LOT, and now I'm here..because I'm scared. I had my whole life on track I knew what I wanted to do where I wanted to go and whom I wanted to do all that for, till I met her. Now all I could do is think about her, kinda got advice from a guy who had the same problem. But I'm afraid she won't take me back," he said.  
  
Hilde glanced up at him and for a moment she could swear she saw something, heard something, she laughed. "Believe me she'll forgive you she'll probably even hitch herself so tight to you and never let you go," she whispered, as she rested her elbows on the arms of the bridge than rested her head in her palms.  
  
" I heard you..." Duo whispered.  
  
Hilde arched a brow at that, " what do you mean what I sai-," but before she could finish her sentence he had his lips pressed against her. She stood baffled at what had happen, but when she quickly recovered she never pushed him away instead she kissed him back as though it was something she had been waiting for her whole life.  
  
" I love you, Hilde," Duo breathed as he pulled back, and smiled at her his hands cuffing her face.  
  
" Old man?!" she became wide eye, " You lied! Why did you pretend to be some old guy?!"  
  
" I was on a mission and I never lied cause you NEVER asked!" he replied.  
  
" I never asked cause I never thought I should of!" she snapped.  
  
" Maybe I was making a mistake come back her!" he snapped back.  
  
" You said you heard me...what did you mean?" she asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
" When you said you loved me, that why I came back...that's why I'm here," he whispered.  
  
" Well I do, I just..how could ever leave me in the first place do you know what you did to me?" she asked.  
  
" Made ya miss me babe," he smirked, Hilde smacked him.  
  
" Ouch!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his head.  
  
" You deserved it," she spat, and he smacked her on the butt.  
  
She yelped, and smacked him again," Watch your hands buddy!"  
  
~ Two Years Later ~  
  
" You know I'm glad we made that bet," Relena smiled, at her now even closer friend.  
  
Hilde smiled, as she patted her swollen stomach, " me as well...and in the end we did both win and lose," Hilde chuckled.  
  
" Well at least my hair has grown back," she giggled, as she repeated Hilde's actions to her own pregnant stomach.  
  
" How my lovely lady doing?" Duo chirped, as he stalked over to Relena and Hilde Heero following behind.  
  
" Give me a kiss and I'll tell," Hilde said .  
" You two are children, you shouldn't be having them..." Heero scuffed.  
  
" Big bro that was mean," Hilde pouted.  
  
" Uncle and Auntie Hilde and Hewwo, mommy said you need to come inside you two aunty relena and Duo," little zechary said.  
  
" We'll be there in a sec, Zechs," Relena smiled, and patted the top of his head.  
  
Hilde and Relena pushed themselves up and off the bench they were seated, and headed towards the door of the gray house.  
  
" Hey Heero man, want shoot some hoops later?" Duo asked.  
  
" No!" Heero replied.  
  
" come on man!" Duo pleaded.  
  
" NO," he repeated.  
  
" Just one game?" Duo question.  
  
" No!" Heero shouted.  
  
" Aw man," Duo pouted, and followed behind them.  
- End-  
  
Boring ending I know..but, I couldn't think well anyways here's a sneak peek at my next fic.  
  
~  
  
Being six and have already stolen from a military lot is a big accomplishment, especially in my time which defiantly lets you know your going to be something big and I mean big, and have a woman well at my age a girl by your side would make it even better. That's why I've already got my eye set on a certain girl, yeah of course it's Hilde but who could resist her?  
  
~  
  
That's how its going to be like tell me if you like the idea. Review! 


End file.
